


The Pragmatism of Roslin Stark

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Roslin thinks, she is pragmatic enough to make this work - not that it will be anything other than a pleasure, of course. This way, she gets two beautiful lovers rather than just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pragmatism of Roslin Stark

She comes bearing a bastard with red hair and blue eyes, and she’s so beautiful it makes Roslin nervous - she hasn’t given Robb an heir yet, but Allyria Dayne has given him a boy who will grow into his image. How can Roslin compete with that, with the way Robb stares so longingly after Allyria every time she leaves a room?

Why, she’ll take the Dornishwoman into her bed, of course, and she’ll be sure to let Robb catch them there. Roslin grew up with an army of siblings and knows better than anyone might imagine just how to manipulate people. Allyria is lonely, seeking acceptance at Winterfell that is denied her because of her whispered status as Robb’s whore (if only they knew, Roslin thinks, that Allyria holds Robb’s heart without even trying, whereas she, his queen, can barely hold his attention even when they’re fucking), and Robb wants some way to be with Allyria without dishonouring Roslin.

So she lures Allyria into Robb’s bed, and he happens upon them just as Allyria cries out with her release, freezing in the doorway at the sight of the two of them twisted together on his furs, and he all but rips his clothes off in his eagerness to get to them.

Yes, Roslin thinks, she is pragmatic enough to make this work - not that it will be anything other than a pleasure, of course. This way, she gets  _two_ beautiful lovers rather than just one.


End file.
